Wrogowie czy kochankowie?
by Weitarou
Summary: Jak potoczyłyby się sprawy, gdyby Seirin po raz kolejny przegrało z Touou? AoKaga, niezbyt udany pseudo angst. Dla Kiri.


_Wszystko wkurzało mnie w tym dupku. Jego arogancja i pewność co do swojej wygranej była tak bardzo wkurzająca._

Dwa nierównomierne, przyspieszone oddechy nieznacznie zakłócały ciszę dotychczas panującą na małym, opuszczonym boisku. Od paru dobrych lat nikt nie postawił na nim stopy, większość nawet nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu, co czyniło je miejscem idealnym dla kogoś, kto potrzebował wolnej przestrzeni z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń. Tej nocy spowite mrokiem boisko ukrywało przed światem dwóch młodzieńców, zbyt zajętych sobą, żeby zwracać uwagę na miejsce, jak i na upływający czas.

Grunt chrzęścił pod ich stopami z każdym, nawet najlżejszym ruchem, a obłoki pyłu wzbijały się w powietrze, nieprzyjemnie omotując klejące się od potu twarze. Warunki panujące na boisku nie należały do zadowalających, ale trudno było oczekiwać po nim czegoś więcej, skoro przez długi czas stało nienaruszone. To, na czym grali nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, mogli grać nawet w szczerym polu, pod warunkiem że znajdowałyby się tam dwa kosze. Grali w koszykówkę już od rana i wciąż nie mieli jej dość.

W pewnym momencie wszystko ucichło. Nieme wyzwanie sprawiło, że obaj gracze zastygli w bezruchu, przez długi czas mierząc się spojrzeniami. Niezwykła presja w końcu odniosła skutek, jeden z nich krzyknął cicho, kiedy moment jego nieuwagi został wykorzystany przez przeciwnika, a piłka wypadła mu z rąk i została przechwycona przez silniejsze dłonie. Popędził w stronę kosza a on za nim, depcząc mu po piętach.

Po jakimś czasie Kagami przestał nacierać i zatrzymał się w miejscu, a Aomine obrócił się z ciekawości, żeby sprawdzić co go zatrzymało. Chwilę później jego twarz wykrzywił uśmiech, kiedy niespodziewanie został minięty i pozbawiony piłki. Właśnie to uwielbiał w Kagamim, mogli grać godzinami, a on praktycznie się nie męczył. Jednakże i on miał swoje limity, nie był w stanie grać dłużej niż do wieczora, a wtedy Aomine atakował go kąśliwymi uwagami, również czerpiąc z tego przyjemność. Tak było za każdym razem.

- Co jest, Kagami? - zapytał Aomine z szyderczym śmiechem. Kosz nie był już dłużej chroniony, jednak on zrezygnował ze zdobycia punktu i zamiast tego zbliżył się do swojego rywala, napawając się jego porażką. Okręcił przedmiot kilka razy i piłka zawirowała na jego palcu. - Nie możesz nadążyć?

Może i Kagami nie widział jego twarzy, ale doskonale wiedział jaki wyraz przybrała w tej chwili. Oddałby wiele, żeby przy pomocy własnych rąk zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten wredny uśmieszek.

- Spieprzaj - wysyczał, opierając dłonie na drżących kolanach. Dyszał ciężko, ale próbował to ukryć wstrzymując oddech. Mięśnie nóg paliły żywym ogniem, a zużyte buty obtarły jego pięty do krwi, piekąc boleśnie wraz z każdym krokiem. - Jeszcze raz.

Aomine spojrzał na niego przez ramię z lekkim zdziwieniem, a chwilę później na jego twarz ponownie wpłynął uśmiech. Myślał, że już zupełnie opadł z sił, ale wyglądało na to, że miał w sobie jeszcze jakieś resztki energii. To była jedna z jego zalet, Kagami regenerował się zaskakująco szybko i dzięki temu mógł zabawić go odrobinę dłużej.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - powiedział, rzucając mu piłkę. - Mamy czas, możesz biegać za mną tak długo, aż nie będziesz miał siły ustać na tych drżących nóżkach. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. - dodał, odwracając się od niego.

Kagami zadygotał ze złości i zacisnął zęby. Pomimo skrajnego wyczerpania, podniósł się do pionu i stanął przed nim. Aomine był tym samym dupkiem co zwykle i to się nie zmieniło. Kwestia zmian dotyczyła tylko jego drużyny, reszta mimo obietnic, wcale się nie zmieniła. Kolejna porażka z Touou zniszczyła Seirin, a w szczególności Kuroko, którego wszystkie wysiłki poszły na marne, okazały się niczym. Zniknął zaraz po tym meczu, a on został sam na sam z Aomine. Aomine zaproponował wtedy rewanż, a Kagami się zgodził. Od tamtej pory, codziennie ścierali się na boisku a on za każdym razem przegrywał. Znudzony Aomine zwykle odchodził, obrzucając go wyzwiskami albo zamiast tego śmiejąc się triumfalnie.

- Shit!

Ten dzień nie różnił się niczym od poprzednich, może tylko tym, że udało mu się zdobyć kilka punktów więcej, ale i tak przegrał. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie ważne jak bardzo tego chciał, nie mógł z nim wygrać. Nigdy. Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomił, wszystkie nadzieje i siły opuściły go w błyskawicznym tempie.

Strach, złość i bezsilność… Właśnie te uczucia sprawiły, że chwilę później już klęczał na ziemi. Jego słabe nogi nie były w stanie utrzymać równie słabego ciała, drżącego jak w febrze. Miał gdzieś, że Aomine na niego patrzył, mógł go wyzywać, mógł się z niego śmiać. W tej chwili był zaślepiony złością na samego siebie, świadomość własnej słabości była cholernie bolesna.

Zamiast oczekiwanych szyderstw poczuł jak ciepła dłoń dopasowuje się do kształtu jego twarzy i podnosi go za podbródek. Aomine kucał przed nim i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Pierwsza myśl była taka, żeby odepchnąć go i kazać mu się wynosić, ale czułość z jaką dotknął jego twarzy zdziwiła go i zaintrygowała. Uśmiech Aomine przygasł, ale nie zniknął całkowicie, wciąż błąkał się na jego ustach. Mówił coś do niego, mówił długo, a z każdym słowem Kagami czuł coraz większe zdumienie.

- C…co? - to było jedyne co mógł z siebie wydusić. Aomine pokręcił głową i wstał, patrząc na niego ze znudzeniem.

- Touou stoi otworem...Naprawdę jesteś pewien, że pasujesz do swojej obecnej drużyny? - zapytał cicho, odchodząc w swoją stronę.

Przez długi czas klęczał w tym samym miejscu, patrząc tam, gdzie kilka chwil wcześniej zniknął Aomine. Jego słowa sprawiły, że mimowolnie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Zastanawiał się wszędzie, w domu, w szkole, na treningach. Naprawdę chciał zostać w swojej drużynie, ale czuł, że jednak tam nie pasuje. Jego styl gry kompletnie nie pasował do tego, jaki prezentowali jako drużyna. Nikt nie rozumiał jego potrzeb, czuł się przez nich ograniczamy. Kiedy Kuroko stracił całą swoją pasję i siłę, ostatecznie odczuł, że nic już go tam dłużej nie trzyma i może odejść.

Wypisał się ze szkoły i złożył rezygnację kilka dni po podjęciu ostatecznej decyzji. Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyszedł, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu pożegnania się z drużyną i kolegami z klasy. Zanim odszedł, odwrócił się i ostatni raz spojrzał na budynek, w którym uczył się przez ostatnie dwa lata. Zastanawiał się nad powrotem do stanów, zamierzał zostać w Japonii jeszcze kilka dni, a potem wyjechać.

- Uciekasz?

Drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał czyjś głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Odwrócił się i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, kiedy tą osobą okazał się być Aomine.

- Czekałem na ciebie. - zaczął jako pierwszy, ignorując oburzenie na jego twarzy. - Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później to zrobisz. I jak, pożegnałeś się już z kolegami? - zapytał drwiąco, dłubiąc palcem w uchu. Kagami skrzywił się i poprawił torbę na ramieniu.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Aomine. - warknął, wymijając go w przejściu.

- Och, no daj spokój. - wymruczał, zarzucając mu ramię na plecy. - Nie wmówisz mi, że to nie moje słowa były przyczyną twojej rezygnacji. Dokąd zamierzasz teraz pójść?

- Do domu. - odparł sucho, w międzyczasie usiłując strząsnąć z siebie jego ramię.

- A nie przypadkiem do Touou? Myślałem, że jak już z czegoś rezygnujesz, to z konkretnego powodu. - powiedział, uważnie obserwując jego wyraz twarzy. Wyczekiwał na moment, kiedy w jego sercu utworzy się luka, dzięki której z łatwością zdoła go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Luki, dzięki której Kagami odda mu się z ochotą.

- Pogódź się z tym. Poddaj się i przestań uciekać. - szeptał, nachylając się do jego ucha. Robił to tak długo, aż w końcu grzecznie dał się poprowadzić do Touou i zapisać się w nim jako uczeń tejże szkoły, a później do jego domu, gdzie został już do rana.

* * *

- Touou pozyskało kolejnego potwora!

Setki rozwrzeszczanych gardeł wiwatowało za każdym razem, kiedy on albo Aomine zdobyli punkt, a trybuny mieniły się wtedy dziwnym blaskiem. Kagami przymrużył oczy i spojrzał na nie z dziwną tęsknotą. Koszykówka nie była już dla niego tym samym co wcześniej, stał się jedynie kopią samego Aomine, maszyną do zdobywania punktów. Razem z nim tworzył duet, który całą swoją siłą przewyższał ten, który tworzył z Kuroko, przewyższał jakikolwiek duet. Byli naprawdę silni.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy i jak skończyli ze sobą w łóżku. Pamiętał tylko to, że po jednym z meczów, rozpadała się ulewa i Aomine zaproponował swój dom jako schronienie. Kiedy tam dotarli, byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Jakiś dziwny impuls spowodował, że kilka minut później już się całowali, praktycznie zdzierając z siebie ubrania. Kagami miał w głowie jedynie żądzę, zaślepiającą zmysły, a Aomine mruczał z aprobatą, zadowolony z jego zaangażowania. Uwielbiał drażnić zębami jego ciało, a Aomine odwdzięczał mu się tym samym, zdobiąc jego szyję malinkami, które były niesamowicie widoczne na tle jasnej skóry, jednak nikt z ich drużyny nawet nie śmiał ich o to zapytać.

Mecz ze swoją byłą drużyną był ostatnim meczem, jaki kiedykolwiek stoczył. Z zupełnie nowej perspektywy zobaczył rozpacz na ich twarzach i żal, że opuścił ich, żeby grać z ich największym wrogiem. Po tym meczu zniknął, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Kiedy zniknął, nic się nie zmieniło, Aomine wciąż robił to samo, tyle że już bez niego.

- Musiałeś uciekać aż do Ameryki, debilu? - Aomine przez jakiś czas obracał pustą puszkę w dłoni, wpatrując się w nią w zamyśleniu. W końcu zatrzymał ruch palców i zgniótł ją w dłoni, śmiejąc się cicho. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później Kagami do niego wróci, nie był już dłużej samowystarczalny. W ich związku, to on był cieniem, a cień nie mógł istnieć bez światła.


End file.
